Lucky
by Alyssa.x
Summary: Annabeth is the geeky nerd in college while percy is Mr.Popularity.Rachel is Ms.Popularity.Annabeth and Percy are best friends, until they feel it growing into more than that.Rachel,the itchy bee she is,tries to tear them apart.What'll Happen? OOC and AU.


**Hey! Aly here. Umm……….. I like/love Percabeth and I was listening to "Lucky" and "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. I was also listening to "Move Along" by All-American Rejects- soooo here you go. Might be depressing, it's up to the Fates. This is set 'AU' (like there was never a war since I haven't read TLO but I don't like the tense atmosphere). And the characters might be OOC.**

* * *

**Setting: They are all in college and Annabeth and Percy are BFFLs (Best Friends For Life). Percy is Mr. Popular that barely gets a C in class, while Annabeth is the geek that is most likely to finish valedictorian (best in class). Grover is really clumsy and one of Percy's roommates. Juniper is really preppy one of Annabeth's roommates. Grover/Juniper is present. Thalia is spunky and gothic. Annabeth's roomy. Nico is Percy's roomy and gothic. Yes, Thalia/Nico. Rachel's basically Ms. Popular and the kind of girl they expect Percy to date-BUT THIS IS A PERCABETH STORY, NO WORRIES! Besides, Rachel turns out to be a total itch with a b(ee) in this story. GASP- SPOILER…..or is it a cliffy?**

* * *

I lay down on my bed after practicing lifting weights at the gym. I was daydreaming about a certain member of the Athena house **(in my old school, we used to have "houses" where it's like the whole school is divided between them. Since this story is set like there are no Gods I made them into houses)**, when Grover, my clumsy friend, walked into our dorm saying that Chiron, our ancient coach, needed help at the summer camp he taught at had too many kids that needed to touch up on their fencing/sword-fighting. He was only one instructor and Annabeth, my best friend that I was day-dreaming about, was already helping. I agreed and asked for five minute to change. Grover and I walked slowly to my dark blue Porsche, courtesy of the assistant Headmaster and dad Poseidon. After a fifteen minute drive, we arrived at camp Half-blood. The camp was based off the Greek gods and attached to our college. The arena was filled for more than half the campers had showed. I tapped the nearest camper to see why almost everyone had shown up, which just happened to be Julie, a seven-year old Demeter camper (this camp is supported by the college for kids of all ages). "Hey Julie, what's up with the arena?"

"Percy!" she screamed at me. She had dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair tied in a neat ponytail. **(Sorry, I don't know how Demeter looks OK.) **She hugged my waist lovingly. I was like the big bro she never had. I hadn't visited camp in a long time.

"Hey little girl, now how have you been?" I kneeled down to her level.

"Great, except Jordan keeps saying that I couldn't even make a rosebush without killing it."

I laughed. Jordan was an Apollo camper. That was exactly how I acted to Annabeth when we both came here when we were six. Except I told her that she couldn't even make blueprints for a paper aero plane that would actually work. I knew she was really sad about this because she really liked him. I was the only person she ever told. But I had to help Chiron. "Hey Julie I'll talk to you after I help Chiron, alright?"She looked like I let her down. I decided to make her look forward to it. "Well, I'll tell you one thing now - he's crushing on you too." I got up and winked at her and went to Chiron.

He was helping an Apollo camper with his lunging. "What's up, Coach?"

He smiled and said, "Can you get those Aphrodite kids away from the lake?" I looked to see them looking at their reflections in the lake, "I'm afraid the Hermes kids might cause trouble, especially Travis and Connor Stoll." I laughed. Well, it was true. I decided to have a fun and effective way to do this. I ran to the other side of the lake. I took my shirt, shoes, and socks off. I dived in and swam swiftly and deep so that they wouldn't see me. Then diving down to the bottom on their side of the lake, I pushed off the bottom of the lake with all the force I had; I resurfaced, shocking the girls. This caused them to scream and run.

"That's not nice, Seaweed Brain."

"But it was fun, Wise Girl." There she was - Annabeth. She offered her hand to help me out of the lake, but I had better ideas. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her into the lake.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" she screamed at me when she resurfaced. After a weak attempt to splash me, she swam the side of the lake. She got out and stalked off.

"I'm sorry! C'mon, don't be mad! It was only a joke! Ugh!" I ran over to the Poseidon Cabin to find some clothes I leave here. I went straight to the linen closet in the boys bathroom (the cabins are really big, like everyone get their own room but shared boy bathroom and girl bathroom). I put on new cream Bermudas shorts and changed back into my shirt and other stuff. I walked out of the cabin to find Annabeth when I saw Julie. I decided that Julie should help out. Also, I realized that I needed Annabeth to help me deal with Julie's situation. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and twirled her in the air. "Percy!"

I told her about my plan to apologize to Annabeth. I mentioned that I needed her to help me talk about her situation with Jordan so she happily agreed. We headed over to the Athena Cabin, named after the professor of architecture, and Julie knocked on the door. I stood to the side of the door so that the Athena campers wouldn't see me. Annabeth, being one of the oldest there, was idolized by many of her house mates and they were mad at anyone she was mad at. And she talks to herself a lot in case you're wondering how they could have known she was mad at me. She would probably be mumbling like, "Stupid Seaweed Brain….immature baby… clothes wet…..all his fault….."

Anyway, the door opened and Julie asked to see Lily, her best friend in the Athena cabin. Lily came. She had gray eyes and silvery locks of blonde hair. She was seven and around Julie's height. Lily told her the plan and she clapped her hands smiling. Still smiling, she ran to get Annabeth. I stood silently to the side as Wise Girl arrived. Julie then ran off, making sure Annabeth was following her. As soon as Annabeth left the cabin, lily shut the door and with click, locked it as well. Annabeth turned around and spotted me. "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

The only thing I could think of in my moment of panic was completely intelligent.

_Oh SHIT!_

* * *

**OK People... That's it for today. PLZ review so that i know im not wasting my time. plz help me become a writer worthy of fans!!!!**

**-Alyssa, Daughter of Zeus**


End file.
